


I didn't mean to fall in love (but i did anyway)

by orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Family Secrets, Fluff, Fruits Basket au, Humor, Hybrids (i guess kind of maybe??), I'm so bad at tags ahhhh, Light Angst, M/M, OOC characters sometimes be warned, please bare with me ill probably update these at some point as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Jeon Jungkook started living in a tent in the woods, he never thought he'd somehow end up staying in Park Jimin's house with his eccentric cousin and 'mortal enemy', but life is strange like that sometimes.Suddenly Jungkook is thrown headfirst into a severely dysfunctional family, who are strange enough as it is, never mind that they can turn into the animals of the zodiac!





	I didn't mean to fall in love (but i did anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm finally starting a story for this fandom, I can't believe it's taken me so long!  
> I actually have a musical I'm performing in next week and then exams until around the middle of May so the second chapter might not be up until around the end of May, sorry about that!  
> This first chapter has taken me so long to do, never mind with revision and show week interrupting it, but I just really wanted to get this out before I get super busy and forget!  
> Anyway, this is my first (longgg) multi chaptered fanfiction ever so it might not be great, but I want to improve my writing so i thought this would be the perfect way to do so!  
> I also don't have a beta or anything obviously and haven't had time to proofread so sorry for any possible mistakes!  
> I think that's everything, hope you all enjoy reading & I really appreciate comments by the way, they're what give me motivation to write so please don't be scared to :D

It’s early in the morning when Jungkook wakes up, feeling slightly too warm in the solitude of his tent. The parting in the entrance of it allows small cracks of sunlight to peer through, bathing various parts of Jungkook’s body in it and causing him to half-close his eyes for protection from the harsh rays. While squinting from the brightness, Jungkook reaches for his phone which is laying beside his sleeping bag exactly where he’d last left it, though on very low battery, a measly 17% left over from it’s last charge at his friend Yugyeom’s house.

The numbers _06:29_ are illuminated on the screen, letting him know that he has time to spare and no need to rush to reach school on time, allowing him to walk to school rather than his usual ‘ _leg it and pray to the gods he makes it before first bell_ ’ method, which brightens his mood substantially. The woods he’s currently residing in are beautiful after all and it’s a damn shame it’s taken him this long to fully explore them, but with everything that’s happened this past month he really hasn’t had the opportunity to.

Jungkook turns around to the framed photo sitting proudly beside his messy, unmade sleeping bag containing a smiling woman pulling a peace sign at the camera, clearly happy.

“See you later mom, take care of the house while I’m gone!” Jungkook chimes while emerging from the tent, attempting to brush of the dirt coating his uniform, though there can’t be much done considering he doesn’t exactly have access to a functioning washing machine at the moment. Grabbing his bag, he sets off in the direction of his school, but instead of taking the straight path, wanders into the wooded areas to explore.

Jungkook can’t help but feel lucky that he’d managed to end up in a place as beautiful as this, even under such undesirable circumstances. A myriad of coloured leaves blend together in the trees to create a mural of sorts, breathtakingly beautiful and hard to look away from. He can hear the scampering of woodland creatures, perhaps a rabbit? And can smell the pine scents emanating from the trees surrounding him.

Around ten minutes into his walk, Jungkook stumbles upon a large house, strange and seemingly out of place in this naturalistic environment. Though the thing that really catches Jungkook’s eye is the intricately painted zodiac animal figures lined up on the porch, presumably left to dry in the sun. They’ve quite clearly been painted with meticulous detail, as if the person creating them felt the need to make every inch absolutely perfect. Jungkook stands in awe over them, being interested in art they are something someone of his current calibre could only ever dream of being able to craft.

“Do my eyes deceive me or is there a strange young man standing on my porch?” a voice comments from above the crouching Jungkook, causing him to jolt in surprise and stumble backwards, falling onto the grass.

Looking up, Jungkook is met with quite possibly one of the most attractive people he’s ever met in his seventeen years on earth. A man of early twenties stands before him, black hair styled perfectly, eyes sparkling with unconcealed mirth and lips parted, whether in shock or amusement Jungkook cannot tell and cannot find himself to care when faced with such a stranger.

“Oh I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I was just looking, I didn’t mean to barge in without permission!” Jungkook rambles in apology from his position on the grass, desperate to try and appease the handsome man whose house he had just trespassed on.

“It’s alright, I just set them out to dry no harm done. But I find it hard to believe that these silly little things could attract your interest.” the man says, clearly finding this whole situation a lot funnier than Jungkook was.

“Oh no, I really like them, I don’t think they’re silly at all!” Jungkook stammers, trying to convince the stranger of his admiration. Jungkook can’t understand how the man just called the figures ‘silly’ when they were clearly a show of immeasurable accuracy and talent. And perhaps it might have also had a little to do with the man’s appearance, but Jungkook refuses to acknowledge that as fact and dismisses the thought as soon as it arises.

“Ah yes well, I must admit I am particularly fond of them myself.” The brown-haired stranger responds in agreement, with a wistful sort of expression overtaking his previous upturned smile and partial smirk.

Upon closer inspection, Jungkook realizes that there are only twelve figures out on display when he could swear he remembers there being thirteen. Suddenly the missing animal’s name comes to him and Jungkook blurts it out without thinking.

“Cat! You left out the cat,” he says, blushing slightly from his audacity. The man must have had a good reason to leave it out, or maybe he just hadn’t gotten around to making it yet or-

“Ah, I take it you’re referring to the old folktale of the Chinese Zodiac.” The man says, curiosity evident in his voice and posture, slightly leaning forward as if eagerly awaiting Jungkook’s response.

“Mhm, my mom used to tell it to me when I was little!” Jungkook sates the stranger’s odd curiosity in answering, with the man evidently taking his words in yet looking no less interested in all Jungkook has to say.

Jungkook remembers the story almost word by word, it being one of his childhood favorites. He used to beg his mom every night to recite the tale of the zodiac to him, even though he’d most likely heard it at least two times already that week alone. He can still hear his mother’s soft voice telling it when he thinks back to those times.

_“A long, long time ago, God decided to invite all the animals to a banquet. He sent out word for all of them to come to his house the following evening and “don’t be late” he said. When the mischievous rat read the news, he decided to play a trick on his neighbor – the cat. He told the cat that the party was the day after tomorrow. The very next day, all of the animals lined up for the celebration and the rat led the way, riding all the way there on the back of the cow. Everyone had a wonderful time. Except for the foolish cat, who missed the whole thing, still asleep. Hey, why are you crying?” His mom recited and said, realizing her son was in tears._

_“Because, that poor cat! He must be so lonely! I know! I won’t be a dog anymore, I’ll be a cat too!” Jungkook cried to his mother with resolve at his declaration, to which his mother deigned to laugh and ruffle his hair, claiming “you can be anything you want to be my Kookie._ ”

“Funny, I wonder what he’ll say when he hears he has a fan.” The stranger breaks Jungkook’s reminiscing story with a thoughtful look.

“He?” Jungkook repeats, confused at the sudden use of pronouns because _he hadn’t mentioned any person, had he?_

“You were born in the year of the dog? I knew there was something I liked about you, I mean besides from your pretty-“ The man instantly changes the subject and is abruptly cut off by a schoolbag to the head.

“Please forgive my cousin Mister Jeon, he’s a bit of a flirt but he’s harmless. In general, it’s usually best to just ignore him.” Says a voice that Jungkook swears he recognizes and _OH MY GOD THAT’S PARK JIMIN!_ There is no way that Jungkook just happened to stumble upon the residence of the most popular – as in _has a full fan club dedicated to his every move_ popular – boy at Jungkook’s school. This was not happening. Jungkook must still be dreaming and he’s slept in and is late for class, that explains everything because surely this cannot be reality.

“Jimin?!” Jungkook cries out anyway, from shock or habit he isn’t quite sure but it’s too late to take it back now.

“What do you have in that bag, a dictionary!” the man – who Jungkook now knows is Jimin’s cousin – whines from his kneeling position on the porch, gingerly rubbing his head and grimacing.

“No, I have two of them.” Jimin responds.

Jungkook pinches himself and when he isn’t instantly woken up to the yellow surroundings of his tent it hits him that _this is really happening._ He is really standing in front of Park Jimin’s house. After having a conversation with Park Jimin’s cousin. After Park Jimin _talked to him_. Jeon Jungkook. God, what next?

“So, you’re one of Jimin’s classmates from school? Let’s start again. I’m Seokjin, Jimin’s older and much less violent cousin.” The ~~man~~ Seokjin says as he turns to face Jungkook, his smile framing perfect white teeth.

“It’s very nice to meet you!” Jungkook exclaims in response, not wanting to seem rude considering it was him that was intruding on their property after all.

“And what brings you to our home this morning Mister Jeon?” Jimin asks from his elevated position on the porch, looking down at Jungkook with an inquisitive smile.

“Heh well you know I live…nearby!” Jungkook starts and fumbles over his words slightly. It wasn’t really a lie, was it? He was _technically_ living nearby at the moment, just not in a house. Yeah, it was fine because _it’s not like Jimin would know any better, these woods are massive after all, there’s no way he could possibly know the entirety of them._

“You do?” Jimin replied, looking perplexed by the answer for some reason unknown to Jungkook.

“Right! Okay well I think I’ll just be doing now, it was nice to meet you-“ Jungkook rambles while rising to his feet, beginning to turn and dash away from quite possibly the most awkward situation he’s ever been in when he’s cut off by Jimin’s concerned voice and Seokjin’s intrusive stare.

“Mister Jeon, while you’re here why don’t we walk together?” Jimin offers while leaning down to pick his bag off of the porch from where it had been discarded after it’s hit to Seokjin’s head.

And that’s how Jungkook ends up walking to school with Park Jimin. It would be a fun experience honestly, if it wasn’t for the girls hiding and spying on them from the bushes. When Jungkook turns to look towards them, he is met with the burning glares of three girls as if threatening annihilation for daring to walk with their precious prince. Jimin however seems unaffected, if not completely oblivious to the group of fangirls, walking straight by them as if they didn’t even exist. Stars seemed to appear in their eyes the minute Jimin walked into their field of vision, glares melting into awe-filled gazes.

“Well I’ll see you later Mister Jeon.” Jimin says with a soft smile before turning and walking in the opposite direction, soon becoming nothing more than a speck in the distance.

Jungkook stares after him before turning to walk to his class, only to be interrupted by the same three girls from before, this time looking from head to toe suspiciously at Jungkook’s form before letting out aggravated sighs.

“What was that all about _Mister Jeon_! Why were you walking to school with Jimin, details and they better be good!” the one with plaited red hair says, stalking up to Jungkook and wagging a finger in his face, backed up by two _Yeah!_ ’s from the remaining girls as they form a barrier in front of him.

“It was just a coincidence!” Jungkook says in an attempt to satisfy the girls but only seems to make them madder if the rising pitch of their voices is any indication.

“It was just a coincidence?! Well for your sake I hope that’s all it was!” the cropped black-haired girl near screeches as she begins to get closer to Jungkook, the others girls following in her footsteps.

“Every girl in class 1D knows Jimin is the best looking, most intelligent and talented boy in school so you better not get any ideas!” the girl with blonde hair secured in a ponytail says, her hair swaying from side to side with the force of her movements.

The girls are getting ever closer in their advance to Jungkook, almost touching him with the closeness of their stances until a voice comes from behind them, just out of Jungkook’s eyesight.

“Hey, he said it was a coincidence, now get lost before those big noses of yours get bruised.” The voice of one of Jungkook’s best friends, Jackson, states from beyond the girl-made wall. All three girls jolt at the sound, squealing slightly and stumbling backwards, hands held up in defense.

“Now hold it, you’re not gonna scare us with that street thug talk-“ the red haired one starts but is cut off by the sound of static emanating from another boy, staring straight at the girls.

“One more word and you’ll all get shocked.“ Jungkook’s other best friend, Yugyeom, starts while approaching and this time the effort seems to work since the previously defensive girls all scatter and scamper away near-screaming in fear.

“Thanks, I didn’t think they’d ever leave,” Jungkook says in gratitude to his two closest friends. They’d always been there for him no matter what, through the hardest times after his mother’s death and all else, they never failed to fully support him and he couldn’t thank them enough.

“Were those catty little girls bothering you? Yugyeom, don’t actually shock anyone, okay?” Jackson says while pulling Jungkook into a tight hug and rocking from side to side, cooing slightly at the adorably confused look on his friend’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

“You know, the truth is, I was so nervous walking with Jimin this morning. I couldn’t talk to him, I couldn’t even look at him.” Jungkook tells his friends once they’re in class together, preparing and gutting fish for their classwork.

“You know, I sense strange electric signals coming from that boy,” Yugyeom says while slicing into his fish, with a blank stare on his face and matter-of-fact tone to his voice.

“Here we go again, Yugyeom’s electric report,” Jackson says with a sigh, which fails to negate from the amused smirk placed on his face and keen interest clear in his eyes and posture, leaning slightly forward.

“He’s different.” Yugyeom states.

“Well I guess that is true, he does seem to have an air of mystery about him. And there are some weird stories floating around too,” Jackson says while brushing his hair out of his face. “I heard one time one of those fan club girls tried to ask him out once and he just pushed her away, literally, right in the hall. And then he just ran off.”

“Like I said, I sense strange electric signals,” Yugyeom restates while spooning some packed rice onto his plate.

“Let’s talk about something else!” Jungkook suggests, eager to change the subject from Jimin’s apparent oddity to something else. He had never really paid attention to the stories about him anyway, they were most likely just rumors spread by jealous males or obsessive fangirls. Besides, Jimin didn’t seem the type to do such things, he was always so kind and polite to everyone, there’s no way he could ever physically push someone for something as simple as an attempted hug, right?

“Let’s talk about how you’re getting on with that job of yours then,” Jackson says while turning to face Jungkook, anticipating an answer.

“Oh, just fine, why?” Jungkook says in confusion, he barely ever mentioned his job and it wasn’t like Jackson to suddenly bring something like that up without intention.

“You’ve been putting in a lot of hours lately, a lot more than usual.” Jackson replies in a nonchalant manner, but it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to notice the concern in his gaze, clearly worried about Jungkook overworking himself. And not without reason, Jungkook isn’t exactly known for his self-care, having passed out countless times from overworking or pushing himself too far.

“Well, yeah sure, but…” Jungkook trails off, unable to finish his sentence because _he can’t just tell them that the reason he’s been working so many extra hours was to finance himself completely due to being out of a proper home at the minute._ Thankfully, Jackson takes over where Jungkook left off with his own explanation.

“I’ve got it! You’re having trouble saving up for tuition, aren’t you?” and god Jungkook hadn’t even taken tuition into consideration, and though that wasn’t the whole reason, it wasn’t a lie and so he didn’t feel as bad answering with an affirmation.

“Oh, urm, well…yeah,” Jungkook sighs in defeat, at least they didn’t know the full story. He couldn’t bare them knowing, feeling obligated to house him when their households barely had enough room for themselves never mind another person altogether. It just wouldn’t be fair, especially not with how much they’ve already done for him, it’s far too much to ask.

“Oh I don’t remember tuition here being that expensive, and I don’t remember you ever having to work this hard before to pay it, unless… something else has changed?” Yugyeom says in the same flat tone as always, though if read between the lines his worry for Jungkook was clear as day, just expressed differently.

“Ah no, everything’s the same, pro-“ Jungkook starts but is cut of by Jackson’s face, suddenly far closer than Jungkook remembered it being two seconds ago.

“So what is it? You in some kind of trouble? You owe somebody? Your grandfathers giving you enough to eat, right? He isn’t taking your money?” Jackson rattles off conclusion after conclusion, getting more bothered by the second.

“No, not at all!” Jungkook hurriedly responds, eager to both clear any suspicion of his loving grandfather and ease his friend’s apprehensions as soon as possible.

“I know, I worry too much,” Jackson starts, sighing again. “But seriously, if you need me to rough someone up for you, you just say the word, got it?” he ends, sounding completely and utterly serious, and Jungkook knows he is, Jackson’s the kind of person who would put himself on the line for any of his friends or family and Jungkook has no doubt he wouldn’t hesitate to start an ‘altercation’ with someone in Jungkook’s defense.

“Okay!” Jungkook chimes, silently thinking _oh god he’s going to kill me when he finds out the truth. But it’s for the best! I just need to wait it out a little while longer while the renovations to Grandfathers house are being finished and let him keep thinking I’m staying with a friend, there’s no need to trouble anyone else with it all. If my mom could do it after dad died, then I can do it now!_ he concludes with a strengthened resolve and the subject is over as soon as it started, the state of their prepared meals the new topic of discussion to Jungkook’s immense relief.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s the end of the day when Jungkook is heading to his locker to get his things and head ‘home’ when he bumps into Jimin yet again.

“Oh, Jimin, it’s you! I mean it’s…hi” Jungkook says in shock, he’d barely seen Jimin all year and suddenly he’s meeting him personally twice in one day, what god did he please?

“It seems we’re beginning to make a habit of bumping into each other.” Jimin says with a smile that makes his eyes scrunch into crescents, eliciting an awestruck inhale from Jungkook.

And suddenly they’re walking home together because according to Jimin _it only makes sense since we seem to live near each other._ Jungkook is feeling guiltier by the minute at lying to Jimin but it wouldn’t make sense to correct him now, they’d only talked for the first time today after all, no need to go unloading everything onto him.

“It was nice meeting your cousin this morning, he was funny,” Jungkook says in an attempt to start a conversation, eager to put an end to the deafening silence that had fallen upon them after leaving school. He’d never liked silence, it’s why he always has an inner monologue or speaks out loud to himself when he’s alone. “And those little zodiac figurines he made were really cute!”

“Ah yes, but I thought I overheard you saying something about how you wished there was a figure of the cat?” Jimin says not turning to Jungkook, instead keeping his eyes straight on the path ahead of them.

“Oh, it was just an idea I had when I was a kid…it’s silly,” Jungkook replies in shame. He can’t believe Jimin heard him spouting all of his childhood thoughts this morning, he’s never been so embarrassed.

“Cats. Useless, foolish creatures.” Jimin states with an edge to his voice, as if personally affected by the topic, but that couldn’t be right, could it? What could have possibly caused Jimin, one of the most kind-hearted people Jungkook’s ever met, to loathe cats to such an extent?

Suddenly Jimin stops and turns to face Jungkook, with a blank stare present, giving nothing away and showing no indication of the hatred he expressed just moments before.

“Tell me, Mister Jeon, how familiar would you say you are with the history of the Chinese zodiac?” Jimin says in question, seemingly awaiting an answer he won’t agree with.

“I know the stories my mom used to tell me,” Jungkook replies, confused as to Jimin’s sudden change in attitude and more than a little concerned.

“Did you know that it was originally no more than a simple calendar, a mathematical system to mark the passage of time. Only later did people begin to use it for things like astrology and fortune telling.” Jimin says in the same emotionless tone, contrasting with his feelings on the subject which are clearly strong.

“Oh, I guess the story about the animals isn’t true then,” Jungkook responds sadly, the talk of the zodiac was making him remember his mom vividly and bringing back emotions he’d rather not feel, memories that only make him want to cry for his mom to come back to him, to never leave him again.

“No. I’m not really sure how or when the animals first came to represent the years, but I don’t believe they were there from the beginning.” Jimin expresses, looking Jungkook in the eye as if to look into his soul and find meaning there.

“What I do know is at no time in the history of the zodiac has the cat ever been included. So you see, the cat has been shunned by society for thousands of years, but as the story is told, the cat still yearns to be accepted. Like I say, a truly foolish animal.” Jimin concludes with something that could almost be called a snarl, seeming completely foreign coming from someone like him.

“Sounds like you really don’t like cats,” Jungkook says with a tint of curiosity to his tone, still heavily confused as to why Jimin’s hatred for the creature seems to run so deep.

Jimin catches a drifting leaf between his fingers, stepping closer to Jungkook, inspecting his face.

“I noticed it this morning but you’re starting to look a bit pale, you should really take better care of yourself.” He says while letting the leaf fall to the ground, turning and beginning to walk away.

“Perhaps we’ll bump into each other again tomorrow.” Jimin says while walking, his back to Jungkook and voice getting harder to hear the further away he goes, almost unintelligible by the end.

“Wow, he really is mysterious,” Jungkook breathes deeply, watching Jimin’s retreating figure get smaller and smaller until he’s eventually just a speck in the distance.

“But I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that pale remark, I can’t afford to let anything bring me down, I’ve got too much to do! Besides, mom probably had it much, much, much worse,” Jungkook says as he reaches his tent, climbing inside to retrieve and change into his work clothes before he begins the long journey to where he cleans.

As he enters the building and makes his way up to his assigned floor, he stops in front of a window to gaze out and ponder over his strange day.

“Hey, you gonna let this trash sit here all night?!” A voice yells from a doorway, breaking Jungkook’s daydreaming trance as he whirls around to face the angry man.

“Oh, sorry!” Jungkook apologises before grabbing all the trash bags at once and dashing down the hall to dispose of them.

“Like my motto says, never give up, no matter what life throws your way!” He chimes while hurriedly mopping the floors and cleaning the windows, earning a dropped mouth and shocked stare from the previously angry man who now seemed unable to utter a single sound.

It isn’t long before it’s the end of Jungkook’s shift and he’s walking back to his tent, shoulders slouched and eyes barely open from exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

 

“God, if we keep eating out like this all the time I’m gonna have to buy a bigger robe,” Seokjin claims from beside Jimin, both walking back to their house after being out for dinner.

“Well then, why don’t you do the cooking?” Jimin asks.

“Why, well every time I make dinner _you_ complain!” Seokjin whines from beside him in mock offense, clearly not taking the comment to heart but over dramatically pretending anyway.

“Because pickled radish and curry is not dinner, it’s disgusting, I think a complaint is more or less justified.” Jimin says in exasperation, having given this same talk countless times before.

“You know Jimin, you’ve got a good head on your shoulders but I just don’t think you’re cut out for housework, let’s get a house cleaner,” Seokjin suggests in rebuttal.

“No, I already said- wait, hold up,” Jimin starts but cuts himself off after seeing Jungkook stumbling to a pitched yellow tent to his left, looking dead on his feet, even more so than earlier.

“Mister Jeon.” He says to Seokjin, who is wearing a mask of both confusion and concern at the sight of the poor boy.

Quietly, they creep down the slight hill and closer to tent, where they hear Jungkook apparently speaking to someone.

“Hi mom, I’m home.” Jungkook says to the picture of his mom, voice hoarse and face red with fever. “I know, it’s late, but I can’t sleep yet, I still have a paper to write. I’m just going to go down to the stream and wash up a little, okay?” he continues, producing a fluffy flannel from a bag and shuffling backwards out of the tent.

It takes a moment for Jungkook’s fever-addled mind to register the presence of both Jimin and Seokjin standing outside of his tent, but when he does he all he can see is two pairs of equally wide eyes, staring at his crawling form.

There’s complete silence for a moment, before loud, almost hysterical laughter pierces it, in addition to Seokjin’s pointed finger.

“Seokjin. Don’t you think you’re overdoing it?” Jimin says to his cousin who is still alight with hilarity, looking ready to collapse on the floor from it at any second.

It’s clear that Seokjin has no intention of stopping anytime soon, so Jimin whacks him upside the head, which successfully silences the air of laughs and replaces it with the sound of a hand rubbing hair in attempt to sooth.

Jungkook isn’t registering much, everything is sort of fuzzy, and so when Jimin asks to take Jungkook to his house it seems to make perfect sense to say yes.

And after stumbling to Seokjin and Jimin’s house, swaying slightly all the way there, Jungkook is eventually sitting at a table in what seems to be a makeshift dining room of sorts.

“So, you’ve been living in a tent by yourself?” Jimin asks in worry, gazing at Jungkook from his position across the table, “For how long?”

“I don’t know, just over a week?” Jungkook replies quietly in shame. No one was meant to find out, _especially_ not Jimin.

“Well that explains it, all of this land is our family’s property. It seemed odd that we’d suddenly have a new neighbour,” Jimin says thoughtfully.

Jungkook clenches and unclenches his fists repeatedly, _what was he going to do?_ He just learned that the only place he’d been able to stay is private property. Now he was really going to be out of a home!

“I’m sorry, but please, can’t I stay there a little bit longer, it’s only for a few more weeks, then I’ll go!” Jungkook pleads, looking truly pitiful in his fever-ridden, glazed eyed state. “I don’t have much money but I can pay you. Please let me stay!”

Seokjin seems to see an opportunity and begins to speak, calm and collected.

“These woods aren’t too safe, they’ve got wild animals, landslides, the occasional weirdo crawling around. It’s not a good place for a boy like you to be living out there on your own.” He says to Jungkook, with Jimin looking like he’s about to start speaking straight after before Jungkook starts to talk instead, standing tall and trying to look convincing.

“Don’t you worry about me, I’m already used to all the bugs! And if I can stand up to them, I can stand up to…” Jungkook says with determination, faltering at the end, suddenly feeling faint. He sways side to side a few times before managing to somehow stabilise himself, and quickly kneels onto the floor.

Jimin comes over and closely inspects Jungkook’s face, raises a hand to his forehead and says “A fever?”

“I’ll go get ice!” Seokjin yells while quickly attempting to exit the room in panic, only to be stopped by the barrage of trash bags in his way upon opening the door to the kitchen.

“Huh, and you call the woods unsafe?” Jungkook manages to quip from his position, stunned at the sheer amount of rubbish in his view.

“Well, relatively speaking-“ Seokjin starts before pausing abruptly, squinting in focus at something Jungkook is not aware of until Seokjin points it out – a wolf’s howl.

“There, hear that? There’s just been another landslide somewhere.” Seokjin states.

“Oh, really? But how do you know that?” Jungkook asks in confusion, which seems to have been a common theme throughout this past day. So many strange thing’s had happened in the span of just one day and it was truly starting to get overwhelming.

“I guess you could say it’s instinct,” Seokjin replies vaguely, not at all helping Jungkook understand.

“Was it close?” Jimin questions from across the room, looking at Jungkook in thinly-veiled apprehension.

“Close to the ten- I mean not at all!” Seokjin spills, smacking a hand over his mouth immediately after.

“The tent? Oh my god!” Jungkook exclaims before bolting out of the house, somehow managing to run steadily despite his prior dizziness, Jimin and Seokjin running after him.

Jungkook reaches his tent – or rather what was left of it. It had been completely covered in the muck and dirt of the landslide, nothing left remotely visible, all buried deep underneath.

“Oh, this is terrible, mom’s picture is still in there, I’ve got to get her out!” Jungkook cries before running to the landslide, frantically digging and clawing dirt away in an effort to get closer to his mom’s picture he so desperately needed.

“Mom! Mom, I’m coming!” he says before collapsing onto the pile of dirt, as Jimin leans over to him.

“You already have a fever,” Jimin says while resting his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder, trying to appease his efforts.

“But…mom…” Jungkook says because _he needs to get to his mom, he needs to, he can’t live without her, she’s trapped there, she’s trapped again like she was in the car, the car where she stayed trapped, the car where she died._

Seokjin places a hand over one of Jungkook’s in comfort, before he begins talking in a low, soothing tone, one Jungkook hasn’t heard before and can scarcely connect with the bubbly, joking Seokjin from earlier.

“Don’t strain yourself, come back when it’s brighter, I think your mom is probably glad it wasn’t you in there. I think she’d be upset if you got hurt, don’t you?”

Seokjin bends down to pick Jungkook up in his arms, bridal style, and he and Jimin start walking back to the house, a weakly protesting Jungkook in tow.

Once there, Jimin sets out some blankets and a pillow in a spare room, which Seokjin lays Jungkook down on to, while Jimin carefully drapes one of the blankets atop of Jungkook’s frail body.

“There, isn’t that better? Jimin is still looking for some ice if you want it?” Seokjin says in that same soothing tone, comforting Jungkook immensely.

“I’m…sorry…” Jungkook feebly apologises from underneath the blankets.

“You must be tired, it’s a lot to happen in one day,” Seokjin continues, stopping Jungkook’s continuous apologies.

“Mhm…” Jungkook moans, because _yes, yes he is tired, very much so actually but_ “I lost my home again…” he sighs in reservation.

“Are you okay?” Seokjin asks.

“Yes…it’s sad but…not as much as other things…” Jungkook responds truthfully, because nothing could ever compare to his loss of his mother, ever.

“Like what?” Seokjin questions, sounding slightly curious but still keeping that comforting lull to his voice which Jungkook appreciates.

“Like…not telling mom ‘be safe’…the day she died…” he replies, “I said that every morning…’Goodbye, be safe’….except that day…I didn’t say it…I had a test…so I stayed up studying all night…and when it was time for mom to go to work…I didn’t wake up…I couldn’t tell her ‘be safe’…and then she never came home again…”

“I used to think about quitting school…working…mom told me she didn’t finish school…but she always wished that she did…” Jungkook can feel tears welling up in his eyes, unable to escape due to the barrier their closure offered.

He can still hear his moms voice when she said _“That’s why I need you to stick with it, so you can tell me what it feels like to hold that diploma in your hand, and you can have the life I never got to have.”_

“When she said that…that’s when I knew…why she worked so hard…it was all for me…and with everything she did…I couldn’t even get up long enough to say goodbye when she was walking out the door…not even that one little thing…and then she was gone…so now…I have to finish high school like mom wanted me to…no matter what…I have to hold that diploma in my hand…I have to…for her…” Jungkook says drowsily, before finally falling into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s amazing,” a voice says from the doorway, and Seokjin looks up to see Jimin standing there, staring at Jungkook’s sleeping form in admiration.

“He always seemed so cheerful at school, you’d never guess he’s been suffering like this for so long,” he says while looking at the towel full of ice he’d brought for Jungkook, eyes shining with a sad gleam.

“Growing up, there were times when I wanted to run away from Kim house. I never did, I could always find some rationalisation to stay.” Jimin says while clenching the towel. “The fact of the matter is that I just wasn’t strong enough or I could have left. I could have lived in the woods by myself in a tent. I could have done what _he_ did.” He ends with a crooked smile, plastered on and ever so fake.

“You can call it amazing, but I don’t think the word does it justice,” Seokjin says while looking up with a mimic of Jimin’s smile.

“No…no it doesn’t.” Jimin agrees, gaze still set firmly on Jungkook, though this time, the smile is a little more authentic at the sight of the sleeping boy. He turns to look out of the windows, before turning to Seokjin.

“Do you mind keeping an eye on him? I’d like to go out for a while,” Jimin says.

“What, where? You’re not going to try digging up that tent, you are, aren’t you? Do you want me to come with you? It won’t be an easy job for you alone,” Seokjin offers, unwilling to let Jimin spend the full night out digging in the dark alone.

“You’re right, but I don’t think I said I was going to be alone.” Jimin says as he walks out the door, the squeaking of hundreds of rats easily audible to Seokjin’s ears.

“Okay, be safe Jimin.” Seokjin wishes and gets up to leave the room himself, sparing one last look at the slumbering form, before turning and exiting.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Jungkook. Jungkook. You’ve got a fever again, you don’t have to push yourself so hard, you don’t have to do things the way I did. You can just be yourself, do things your own way, one step at a time, and you’ll get there.”_

When Jungkook awakens, the voice of his mom is still repeating itself in his head, over and over and over again.

“Mom?” Jungkook questions aloud, still slightly confused from his dream.

_“Just be yourself, you’ll be fine!”_

When Jungkook opens his eyes, he’s shocked to see he’s staring at a framed picture of his mom, the framed picture that was buried under the landslide the previous night. _How did it get there?_

“Mom, you’re here.” He states, still in shock, sitting ram-rod straight in his pile of blankets while staring at the picture, as if it would disappear should he dare take his eyes off it. He leans forward and picks up the frame slowly, cradling it in his hands like a precious jewel.

“But how did you-“ Jungkook starts, but is cut off by Jimin’s cheery voice, coming from the entrance to the room.

“Good morning. How are you feeling today?” Jimin questions with a wide smile on his face and numerous bags in hand.

“Urm…I guess I..” Jungkook trails off, unable to answer coherently.

“Here, I’ve brought your things for you. I think this is all of them, but if you’d like to check?” He says while placing the bags down in front of Jungkook, smile still present.

“Jimin, this must have taken you all night!” Jungkook exclaims. The landslide was massive and Jungkook’s things must have been buried at the very bottom, how long did Jimin spend there!

“Oh don’t be silly,” Jimin responds nonchalantly, as if spending a full night digging through dirt for things was nothing more than a minor inconvenience.

“But how did you? I mean, you? How did you do this?” Jungkook stammers.

Jimin looks Jungkook straight in the eye, still smiling and says “It’s a secret.”

“Oh.” Is all Jungkook can bring himself to say.

“I know the place is dirty, and I know the idea of living with two strangers might seem a little awkward, but there is an extra room upstairs, you’re welcome to stay there if you’d like?” Jimin offers and _wow maybe Jungkook is still dreaming? Or all of this is just some crazy fever dream? Because there is no way Park Jimin just asked him if he wanted to live with him._

“No, no, no, out of the question!” Jungkook’s mouth betrays his heart as he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

“That’s strange.” Jimin says.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean it like that!” Jungkook hurries to correct Jimin but is startled by a sudden presence behind him, leaning over his shoulder.

“Of course, it won’t be free. I do intend to pay you for your services.” Seokjin states with a sly smile, clearly knowing something Jungkook doesn’t. And wait, did he just say-

“Services?!” Jungkook shouts.

“As our brand-new housekeeper~~~” Seokjin sings with a sustained high note at the end, which in all honestly is pretty impressive to Jungkook.

“We’ll just take your things to your room now, I assume all your references will check out?” Seokjin says as he and Jimin begin to walk away, the bags of Jungkook’s belongings in hand, to presumably the staircase to ‘Jungkook’s room’.

“Oh, wait! I can’t let you do this, not after all the trouble you’ve gone through already! Please, it’s too much!” Jungkook exclaims, causing Jimin to stop in his tracks to turn around and face him, smiling softly.

“Mister Jeon, we’re doing this because we want to. You don’t have to worry that this is causing us any trouble. And besides, where else can you go?” Jimin says and as much as Jungkook hates to admit it, he’s right. Jungkook really would have no where to go if he didn’t accept this offer.

“Oh, well if I’m going to stay here then I’m going to work for room and board and that’s it! I don’t want any money and I want to know all the rules of the house and-“ Jungkook rambles his terms but is cut off by Jimin yet again, with a fond expression adorning his features.

“Relax, it’s alright. You can do things your own way here, the only thing you have to do is be yourself, fair enough?” he says, almost perfectly mimicking what Jungkook’s mom used to tell him whenever he overworked himself.

Maybe everything would work out okay here after all.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t know, do you really think it’s a good idea having an outsider in the house?” Seokjin asks Jimin as they walk through the woods on their way back to the house.

“Naturally, now it occurs for you to worry. But don’t worry, we’ll be okay, as long as he doesn’t try to hug us.” Jimin replies, completely missing the figure watching down on them from in the trees with a smirk, continuing to walk.

When they arrive back, Jungkook is standing in ‘his’ room, still not quite sure how he even ended up in Jimin’s house and borrowing Jimin’s clothes, as Jimin walks over to a window and opens it up.

“I apologise for the smell, we’ve had this room closed of for a long time,” Jimin says, and Jungkook is just about to reassure him that _it’s absolutely fine and he’s grateful for anything honestly!_ when he hears a cracking sound coming from above him, which Jimin seems oblivious to as he continues to say “Maybe it’s best we leave the windows open for a while, do you think?”

Jungkook opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by the roof shattering, with debris flying everywhere and a lithe figure dropping down to the floor, landing facing Jimin.

“Yo, time to pay the piper, rat boy. I’m here to collect.” The stranger says while rolling up his sleeves, and Jungkook catches sight of a black and white beaded bracelet on his wrist. Jimin turns to face the man, looking completely unamused and retorts with a “Funny, I would have thought he’d send somebody stronger.” Which only seems to enrage the orange-haired male.

“That’s right, you better get your tough talk out of the way while you can because I’m about to wipe that stupid little smirk of yours right off your face!” The orange-haired male responds with a grin that looks slightly more like a grimace and _oh god, were they going to fight?!_

“Wait, stop, don’t fig-ahhh” Jungkook begins to say, stepping forward, but trips over a bit of fallen wood and falls straight into the stranger, clutching onto his waist. Or what _was_ his waist.

“Jimin? What were all those crashing sounds I just heard? Taehyung’s not here, is he?” Seokjin pops his head in from the doorway curiously, looking around for the source of the ruckus.

“I’m so sorry, are you alright-AH!” Jungkook starts to spit out apologies but stops when he realises _THAT STRANGER JUST TURNED IN TO A CAT!_

“Ah, I turned him into a cat! I’m so sorry! I don’t know how it happened but we’re going to help you, okay?!” Jungkook panics while getting to his feet to go get help, when a bit of debris falls from the remains of the roof and onto his head, causing him to fall onto both Jimin and Seokjin in dizziness.

But then suddenly he’s not leaning on them anymore but instead falling through the air again, and in their place is _A DOG AND A RAT WHAT?!_

He stumbles and manages to steady himself, staring at the three animals replacing Jimin, Seokjin and Taehyung was it? Thinking to himself, _oh god mom, this must all be a dream, everybody’s turning into animals!_


End file.
